Was it worth it?
by N. Halifax
Summary: She didn’t gain anything by going to Oregon but she lost something…someone by leaving New York. She couldn’t blame this new woman, only herself. She should have made a move all these seven years of being partners. EO Oneshot


"One kiss and I'm gone I promise"

Casey playfully shook her head as she took a sip of her water. She was sitting at her desk in her office having lunch with her boyfriend. Austin was taller then her and had light brown hair. He had a charming smile and was fluent in French, which always turned Casey on when he would whisper something French to her. "Go to work, you know that thing us adults have"

"Aww I don't like being an adult" Austin whined playfully "Adults shouldn't drive their Ducati's like idiots and that's what I do"

"I know Austin," Casey said with a smile as she got up and looked through a file cabinet "I met you at a car shop."

"And I sold you a part for your car that you didn't even know existed," He got up also and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back "I think I deserve a kiss" He whispered as he moved her hair behind her ears "Just one kiss" he gently started to kiss her neck.

Casey giggled a little and playfully pushed him away "Go away"

"Fine" He took his leather jacket and pulled it on knowing Casey loved to see him in his leather jacket that was fit against his nice body "What about now? Want to kiss me?"

Casey looked at him and smiled. She grabbed him by his leather belt and pulled him towards her "One kiss"

"Ok" Austin nodded and took her face in his hands and started to kiss her gently.

"I said one kiss," Casey mumbled into his mouth.

"Never said how long" He mumbled back with a chuckle.

Casey laughed and pushed him away. Austin hugged her and started to kiss her playfully.

They heard the door open without any warning.

Both quickly separated.

Austin let out nervous laugh and wiped his lip looking at the person in the doorway "Dani"

Casey looked at him and then the detective being very confused "You two know each other?"

Dani nodded "You were just kissing my baby brother in your office"

Casey closed her eyes and wiped her lip "Beck. Right" She nodded not even wondering if Austin Beck was related to Dani Beck since the two were extreme opposites.

Austin cleared his throat "I'm going to go…do something" He grabbed his keys from Casey's table "Bye" He gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door "Detective" He let out a small chuckle looking at his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Out" Dani pushed him out of the door.

"Love you too" Austin waved and went down the hall.

Casey smiled a little "What's up?"

"Warrants"

Casey nodded and pulled out blue forms "They're all there"

Dani took them and was about to turn around to leave but stopped "How long have you been dating Austin?"

"About two weeks" Casey answered with a smirk "How long have been you dating Elliot?"

Dani just looked at her "I…we're not"

Casey nodded "Ok" She started to look through her file cabinet.

"We're not dating" Dani defended.

Casey looked up with a smirk "Ok"

Dani let out a deep breath and closed the door to her office "Not long. We don't want anyone to know"

"Cause Olivia is in town?" Casey asked as she took a file and sat back down in her chair.

"No. I didn't even know she was in town. Look Casey, Elliot and I agreed that no one knows and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell"

"Does Elliot know Olivia is back?"

"I don't know" Dani answered truthfully.

Casey looked at her watch and got up "I have to be in court in ten minutes" She walked to her door and opened it and then looked at Dani "By the way you got in a huge mess with dating Elliot. God help you" She said with a smile and left the office.

Dani just raised an eyebrow being totally confused what that meant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani walked into the squad room later that afternoon. Elliot was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

Dani took her jacket off and sat down across him.

He looked up and noticed her looking almost worried "What's wrong?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up "Did you hear your old partner was back in town?"

Elliot quickly looked up "Olivia?"

"No you're other partner. Yes Olivia"

Elliot shook his head "She would have called if she was back in town"

Dani looked at their captain's office and spotted a brunette with wavy hair come out. She looked familiar but she couldn't figure out where she saw her before. She grabbed a framed photo off of Elliot's desk and looked at it.

Elliot looked weirdly at his girlfriend and what she just did "What are you doing?"

Dani looked the picture of Elliot and Olivia at an old Christmas party. She put the photo back and pointed behind his back.

Elliot raised an eyebrow but turned around. He spotted Olivia talking to Cragen by his door. He saw her glance over at him but then turn back to Cragen. He noticed a few more words get exchanged and then his old partner went out of the squad room and didn't turn to even look at him let alone talk.

Elliot quickly got off his chair and went down the hall "Olivia?"

Olivia stopped where she was but didn't turn around.

Elliot quickly caught up to her and went in front "Hey"

Olivia smiled a little "Hey"

"What are you doing here? When did you come back?"

"About three days ago"

"And you didn't call me?" He asked being hurt that she would go that long and not bother to call him. Even after she hung up on him when Fin handed him the phone.

"Well…I figured why bother you?" She tried to walk past him but he got in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a low voice.

"Elliot where were you two nights ago?"

"Home"

"With?"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad your new partner is working out so great. New partner and new girlfriend all in one package. My replacement" Olivia whispered as she tried to keep her tears to herself.

"How did you know?"

"Elliot I didn't call you when I came back. I went over to your house but you didn't notice me cause you were stumbling and kissing your partner to your door"

"Olivia c'mon" He whispered.

She shook her head and walked past him "Seven years Elliot" She called as she made her way to the elevator.

All the detectives looked at him standing there. He said nothing and went to the roof. He stood their looking at the sky and mentally smacking himself for what he let slip through his fingers. Olivia. His partner. His best friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked down the sidewalk and tried to make her tears not fall down her cheek. She lost her best friend because she went on a stupid job that was useless. She didn't gain anything by going to Oregon but she lost something…someone by leaving New York. She couldn't blame this new woman, only herself. She should have made a move all these seven years of being partners.

"Olivia?"

She didn't recognize the voice but she turned around anyway. She looked at Elliot's new partner. His lover. Her replacement. "Yea?"

Dani walked over to her "Dani Beck" she put her hand out.

"Olivia Benson" She shook her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that I never meant to make trouble between you and Elliot. That wasn't my intention."

"It's not your fault" Olivia nodded a little at her. Dani seemed like a good person. At least if she was going to lose someone she loved she was glad it was against someone worth his time.

Dani nodded "Welcome back"

"Thanks" Olivia nodded a little and went to her car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Austin and Casey stumbled to his apartment kissing.

Casey almost tripped and accidentally hit him in the crotch.

"Oh god" He broke the kiss and let out a deep breath.

"Oh I'm sorry" Casey bit her lip "Are you ok?"

He nodded and in a split second he was back to kissing her. He pushed her up the wall as he started to kiss her neck.

"Not in the hallway" Casey whispered and pulled out the keys from his jacket pocket. He kept kissing her as she unlocked his door "Damn slow down cowboy"

"Oh shut up" he pressed his lips to hers and both went into his apartment and didn't even bother to flip the light switch.

Casey pulled his leather jacket off and let it fall to the ground as they made their way to his room.

"Austin?"

Both got startled and jumped. Austin flipped the light switch in his hall and found his older sister lying on his couch.

"What the hell Dani? What are you doing here?" He asked rolling his eyes.

Dani sat up on the couch and spotted Casey there, "Oh. Sorry"

Casey nodded "Maybe I should go"

"No, no. I'll go. I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to Austin. It's no big deal" Dani quickly got off the couch and grabbed her jacket "I'm sorry guys"

"Wait" Austin called after her. He looked over at Casey "Give me five minutes?"

"Sure" Casey nodded and went to his bedroom and closed the door.

Austin looked over at Dani "What is so important you had to ruin my date?"

"It wasn't a date Austin. You were about to have sex, date consists of maybe some food?"

Austin rolled his eyes and took her hand and led her to his couch "What's wrong?"

Dani shrugged a little "Elliot broke up with me today"

"Why?"

"He said something about he has feelings for Olivia and it wasn't fair to her." She shook her head "He's right. They knew each other for a long time"

"How long have you been dating this guy?"

"About…a week"

"So he uses for sex until his old partner comes back to town? Gee Dani that doesn't sound fair at all"

"No" Dani quickly got off the couch "He wasn't using me ok?"

"Then why are you so upset?" He asked with a smile.

Dani let out a deep breath and crossed her arms on his chest "I don't know"

"You know" Austin assured her with a nod.

"I guess…I…I liked him." She sat down by her little brother again and rested her head on the headrest.

He moved her hair away from her face "You are so fucked up" he teased with a smile.

"Shut up"

"When was the last time you went to visit Michael's grave?"

"I don't know," She whispered honestly.

"Feeling lonely? Is that what's bothering you?"

She shrugged "I guess. He reminded me of Michael, he was nice, sweet, and gentle"

"Eww don't tell me that" Austin playfully looked weirdly at her "I don't tell you what Casey and I do behind closed doors"

"Speaking of Casey" They heard Casey yell from his room. "One more minute Beck and I'm out of here"

Austin let out a small chuckle "Are you ok or should I tell Casey she could come out?"

"I'm fine. Thanks" Dani gave him a kiss on the cheek "Sorry for ruining your night" She got off his couch.

Austin went to his room and opened the door. Casey was lying on his bed with photos in her hand and looking through them "See. You get her bored" Austin pointed to Casey.

Dani smiled and waved "I'm pretty sure you'll find something interesting to do. Keep it safe kids" she went out of his apartment.

"Lock my door" Austin called after her. Two seconds later he heard his door get locked. He turned to look at Casey "Anyway"

Casey put the photos down "About damn time"

Austin ran into his room and literally jumped in his bed "Clothes off Novak!" He yelled playfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Elliot was sitting at his desk and looking at the empty chair across him. He was wondering who was going to be sitting there. His ex-girlfriend or his best friend and new girlfriend.

When he broke up with Dani yesterday he went straight to Olivia's and told her everything he felt. Everything that was left unsaid when she left and for these seven years.

She finally agreed to be his girlfriend after a huge fight but it was worth it.

Now Elliot was even more confused then ever. He wanted to know who was going to be his partner.

He spotted Dani walk in with a man behind her. He was taller then her and had a leather jacket on and was playing with keys.

Dani went to her desk and pulled out a cardboard box. She started to pack her stuff.

Austin sat down on the stairs by her desk and watched her. She didn't look happy at all. He knew who Elliot was but he kept quiet and kept looking at his sister.

Elliot looked over at the man then her "Your bodyguard?"

Dani looked up at him "Something like that"

Elliot smiled a little "I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself Beck. Lets ask that guy you beat up"

Dani rolled her eyes "This is my brother. He is giving me a ride since my car wouldn't start this morning. Elliot Stabler, Austin Beck. Austin, Elliot"

Elliot looked over at him and nodded a little "Nice to meet you"

Austin just nodded back but said nothing.

"Dani" Elliot whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. You need to care about someone to get hurt by them" Dani smiled coldly at him and went to her locker.

"Ouch" Austin whispered and looked down at the floor.

Elliot got up and went over to her "I'm sorry"

"Elliot" She looked over at him "It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten into…" she motioned to the space between them with two fingers "This. I shouldn't have tried to find something that wasn't there. You and Olivia belong together, I understand that. This whole precinct knows that for gods sake"

Austin let a small chuckle "Screw up"

Dani and Elliot looked over at him.

"Something on your mind?" Elliot asked.

"Oh. I was just thinking how you screwed up" Austin looked up at him with a small smile.

"Me?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Austin nodded "Yea. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt my sister lying to you." He looked over at his sister "Keeping going Dani, you're doing a great job making an idiot out of yourself"

Dani gave him a deadly stare "Austin go away"

"Gladly" He got off the stairs and gave Elliot a look "Try to keep your tongue out of her mouth long enough for her to pack her stuff"

"What the hell is your problem?" Elliot asked in a louder voice.

"You are!"

Dani quickly got in between them "Stop" She looked over at Austin "Go wait in the car"

Elliot rolled his eyes "I don't need this from some punk" he walked past the siblings and went down the hall.

Austin followed him angrily "You had no right to kiss her!"

Elliot turned around and walked back to him "I had no right to kiss her?"

"You knew you were going to hurt her but you still went after her"

Elliot looked angry now "She kissed me first!"

Austin smiled a little and looked down at him. Austin was a little taller then him but had more muscles then being buff "Next time divorce your wife before you bang a woman who lost her husband"

Elliot swung at him and his fist landed on the side of his cheek. Austin quickly tackled him to the ground and sat down on top of him and punched him twice.

Austin felt someone pull him off of Elliot. He looked around and saw that Casey and Dani were holding him back.

Elliot got up and angrily punched Austin. He felt someone grab him also. Cragen and Olivia were holding him back.

"You used her you selfish son of a bitch!" Austin yelled at him angrily. His lip and the side of his face had blood.

"She used me!" Elliot yelled back. He had blood on his shirt from his bleeding noise.

Dani grabbed Austin by his shirt and pushed him against the wall "Austin I swear to God I will smack you myself"

Austin wiped his lip and said nothing not wanting to upset his sister more then she already was. He looked at Cragen "Sorry captain" He looked at Olivia "Welcome back" He finally looked at Elliot "Sorry about the noise" He slowly looked at Casey "I…I hope I see you later" he fixed his jacket and walked to the elevators.

Everyone was looking at Casey now. "He is my boyfriend," She explained with a shrug and quickly followed Austin.

Dani looked at the three people that were left "I'm sorry, he is just protective" She said quietly.

Cragen nodded and left the hallway knowing what ever was coming next was none of his concern.

Dani bit her lip and looked at Elliot "I'm sorry about everything"

He just nodded and wiped his noise. "It's fine"

Dani looked at Olivia now "Take care of him"

Olivia nodded a little "I'll try"

Dani nodded and went to the elevators. She went out of the building and spotted Casey talking to Austin by his motorcycle. "Hey"

Casey turned around and spotted her "I have to go to work anyway" she gave Austin a kiss "I'll call you later" she walked away into the building.

Dani leaned on the bike by Austin "Good girl you got there kiddo"

Austin smiled a little "Yea. You approve?"

She smiled and nodded "So far so good. How's your fucked up lip you brat?"

"Been better" He smirked and wiped his lip.

"I hope it hurts" She nudged him playfully.

"Dani? Was it worth it?"

"What was?" She asked looking over at him.

"SVU" He answered as he got on his bike.

She got on it behind him "You know what? I made two people realize how they felt about each other so…" She looked at the building "it wasn't worth it to me but to them it was. You know those two would still be going in circles if I never came along"

Austin nodded. "C'mon sis let's go fix that messed up car of yours" He gave speed and drove off.

A/N: Oneshot but might be more if you guys like it. Please review!!


End file.
